Electrical devices, such as computers and networking equipment, often comprise fans that are used to cool the heat-generating components provided within the devices, such as processors, storage devices, and the like. It is not unusual for air filters to be placed adjacent inlet fans, i.e., fans that draw air into the device, to prevent particulate matter from entering the electrical device enclosure.
From time to time, such filters can become clogged by the particulate matter that they are designed to impede. In such cases, it can be more difficult for an inlet fan adjacent the filter to draw cooling air into the electrical device enclosure, which can ultimately result in overheating and damage of components with the enclosure.